


rotten thing

by pinkdevvil



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdevvil/pseuds/pinkdevvil
Summary: Spencer buries something deep.





	rotten thing

It's rotting. 

A nasty, bloated thing. Slowly decaying; bits peeled back to reveal raw insides.

Spencer buries it.

But it's persistent. It seeps to the surface. Easy to hide, but impossible for him to forget.

Again, he buries it.

Yet no matter how deep it lays, it always comes back to him.

_Disgusting thing._

_..._

It can't be killed off, but the source of it can be.

And so he tries.

_It's easy when he remembers the look in his eyes, the box cutter against his throat._

This rotten thing will die with Jack Townsend.

This rotten, longing ache inside Spencer.


End file.
